Are you the one?
by FloraRock4ever
Summary: It's more of a script I don't own Winx Club or Characters And if you do want to use this script so yea enjoy.
1. What really happened

Narrator: It was the summer after Flora and Helia had just met things weren't going well and by that I mean they broke up. Can they're friends get them back together? Flora: (opens locket a picture of her and Helia inside. I want to know what love is. Comes on while flora looks at the locket. Song ends.) (Throws the locket down and leaves.) Musa: (enters room) Woah Helia must have really broken Flo's heart poor thing. Stella: I wonder what even Happened? Bloom: Yeah that night she came home crying she just went to bed and cried herself to sleep. Layla: Like Musa said poor Flora. (back to that night) Narrator: This is what happened (Flora and Helia, at the movies.) Helia: So um Flora what Movie do you want to see? Flora: Hmmm? How about… Helia: The vow? Flora: Um sure? Helia: Okay let's go get our snacks. Flora: Okay (at the counter.) Helia: Um one packet of yummy worms Clerk: Okay Helia: Diet coke, Clerk: Got ya Helia: And a Medium popcorn. Clerk: Okay anything for you ma'am Flora: Umm I'll have… Helia: Jelly beans and Iced Tea. Flora: Thanks Helia! I could have ordered for myself you know! Helia: Sorry just trying to be friendly! Flora: Helia I do not want to raise my voice but your being a little too friendly I'm not helpless! Helia: Well Sor-ry! Flora: Sorry that's all you can say I thought you really cared about me and you more polite and Creative and Not a jerk. Maybe just for once I could find a guy that wouldn't be rude and break my heart. Clerk: Miss your popcorns ready. Flora: thanks (grabs popcorn.) Helia: Did you just call me a non-creative rude heartbreaking Jerk! Flora: Yes I did. Helia: I think we should break up! Flora: Wwhat? Helia: It's over bye-bye. (Flora throws the popcorn in his face and runs of crying. End flashback.) Tecna: Well it just seems illogical for them to break up my calculations said they were a Perfect couple. (pixies enter.) Amore: Well Tecna love isn't based off a math. Tecna: Humph! Stella: Amore we have a big project! Chatta: Oh a project I love projects! Hey where's Flora? Narrator: With Flora. Flora: Why did you hurt me so badly Helia? I thought you were the one ( Flora sits down on a park bench and Skyscraper stats playing. song ends) Flora: hmm (gets up and starts walking back to Red fountain.) Narrator: At Alfea. Digit: Tecna are you sure this is going to work I mean it's based off a memory. Tecna: Yes Digit remember I have a memory card installed to my brain. Digit: oh yeah! Everyone else: eww Stella: even though that is totally disgusting and a disgrace to inner fashion Let's just stay focused. Everyone: Yes Stella. Tecna: Umm guys You're not going to believe this but Flora's headed to Red fountain! Layla: and How do you know this? Tecna: Freshman year I installed tracking devices on all of you when you were sleeping. Bloom: (drops a really heavy bag on her foot) First of all you What! And second of all Owww! Musa: Bloom are you okay? Bloom: I'm fine. Stella: Okay but what is Flora doing going to red fountain Tecna: Why would I know. Layla: Shhh someones coming! (Helia walks in.) Helia: where's Flora? Musa: not here. Helia: oh well I was hoping to give her these in person but I'll just leave them in her room. Narrator: Helia did so and Left. Stella: do you think those were for an apology. Bloom: Let's hope so. Narrator: At red fountain (Flora knocks on they guys' door.) Riven: Oh umm Helia's not here right now Flora. Flora: Oh well I was hoping to give him this in person but I'll just set it in his room and leave. Narrator: Flora did so and left. Narrator: Flora Arrived back at Alfea. (opens door with key.) Stella: oh Hey Flora Have a seat. Flora: Okay Musa: Tecna just set up a movie for us to watch. Flora: Cool Popcorn. Bloom: I already Made it. Flora: Awesome what the Movie? Layla: You'll see soon enough Flora: Okay Tecna: lets start shall we? (Tecna turns the light of and a projector screen comes on and a countdown comes on and then shows all six girls and they're dorm during that previous school year.) (Flora enters from door on the screen.) Flora: Hey girls Musa: What up Flo it looks like your buggin'? Flora: Well my friend is going out with this guy and she really likes him and they're going on a date tonight and she doesn't know is he likes her back what should my friend do? Stella: Flora Dawling we all know your "friend" is you and that guy is Helia. Flora: I never said that. Bloom: Just explain. Flora: Um will… Hit it! (Flora is giggling at the memory but Wishes those days would come back then the girls smile and then how will I know Whitney Houston comes on.) Stella: Um wow.. Layla: You should just tell him how you feel. Flora: Umm okay I have to get going to the errr grocery bye. Tecna: Bye Flora we know your meeting with Helia. Flora: Bye. Narrator: Later that night. (Flora comes in spinning.) Stella: So what happened. Flora: he kissed me! Layla: Details? Flora: Well let me sing it for you ( this kiss comes on while Flora prances around song ends.) Bloom: Sound like you Really like each other. Flora: Yup goodnight. Everyone: Night Flora. (film ends.) Flora: well girls I do miss those days but I better be going off to bed. (flora exits.) Tecna: I hope the guys are doing okay with Helia.


	2. He says Revenge She says Revenge

Narrator: It was the summer after Flora and Helia had just met things weren't going well and by that I mean they broke up. Can they're friends get them back together? Flora: (opens locket a picture of her and Helia inside. I want to know what love is. Comes on while flora looks at the locket. Song ends.) (Throws the locket down and leaves.) Musa: (enters room) Woah Helia must have really broken Flo's heart poor thing. Stella: I wonder what even Happened? Bloom: Yeah that night she came home crying she just went to bed and cried herself to sleep. Layla: Like Musa said poor Flora. (back to that night) Narrator: This is what happened (Flora and Helia, at the movies.) Helia: So um Flora what Movie do you want to see? Flora: Hmmm? How about… Helia: The vow? Flora: Um sure? Helia: Okay let's go get our snacks. Flora: Okay (at the counter.) Helia: Um one packet of yummy worms Clerk: Okay Helia: Diet coke, Clerk: Got ya Helia: And a Medium popcorn. Clerk: Okay anything for you ma'am Flora: Umm I'll have… Helia: Jelly beans and Iced Tea. Flora: Thanks Helia! I could have ordered for myself you know! Helia: Sorry just trying to be friendly! Flora: Helia I do not want to raise my voice but your being a little too friendly I'm not helpless! Helia: Well Sor-ry! Flora: Sorry that's all you can say I thought you really cared about me and you more polite and Creative and Not a jerk. Maybe just for once I could find a guy that wouldn't be rude and break my heart. Clerk: Miss your popcorns ready. Flora: thanks (grabs popcorn.) Helia: Did you just call me a non-creative rude heartbreaking Jerk! Flora: Yes I did. Helia: I think we should break up! Flora: Wwhat? Helia: It's over bye-bye. (Flora throws the popcorn in his face and runs of crying. End flashback.) Tecna: Well it just seems illogical for them to break up my calculations said they were a Perfect couple. (pixies enter.) Amore: Well Tecna love isn't based off a math. Tecna: Humph! Stella: Amore we have a big project! Chatta: Oh a project I love projects! Hey where's Flora? Narrator: With Flora. Flora: Why did you hurt me so badly Helia? I thought you were the one ( Flora sits down on a park bench and Skyscraper stats playing. song ends) Flora: hmm (gets up and starts walking back to Red fountain.) Narrator: At Alfea. Digit: Tecna are you sure this is going to work I mean it's based off a memory. Tecna: Yes Digit remember I have a memory card installed to my brain. Digit: oh yeah! Everyone else: eww Stella: even though that is totally disgusting and a disgrace to inner fashion Let's just stay focused. Everyone: Yes Stella. Tecna: Umm guys You're not going to believe this but Flora's headed to Red fountain! Layla: and How do you know this? Tecna: Freshman year I installed tracking devices on all of you when you were sleeping. Bloom: (drops a really heavy bag on her foot) First of all you What! And second of all Owww! Musa: Bloom are you okay? Bloom: I'm fine. Stella: Okay but what is Flora doing going to red fountain Tecna: Why would I know. Layla: Shhh someones coming! (Helia walks in.) Helia: where's Flora? Musa: not here. Helia: oh well I was hoping to give her these in person but I'll just leave them in her room. Narrator: Helia did so and Left. Stella: do you think those were for an apology. Bloom: Let's hope so. Narrator: At red fountain (Flora knocks on they guys' door.) Riven: Oh umm Helia's not here right now Flora. Flora: Oh well I was hoping to give him this in person but I'll just set it in his room and leave. Narrator: Flora did so and left. Narrator: Flora Arrived back at Alfea. (opens door with key.) Stella: oh Hey Flora Have a seat. Flora: Okay Musa: Tecna just set up a movie for us to watch. Flora: Cool Popcorn. Bloom: I already Made it. Flora: Awesome what the Movie? Layla: You'll see soon enough Flora: Okay Tecna: lets start shall we? (Tecna turns the light of and a projector screen comes on and a countdown comes on and then shows all six girls and they're dorm during that previous school year.) (Flora enters from door on the screen.) Flora: Hey girls Musa: What up Flo it looks like your buggin'? Flora: Well my friend is going out with this guy and she really likes him and they're going on a date tonight and she doesn't know is he likes her back what should my friend do? Stella: Flora Dawling we all know your "friend" is you and that guy is Helia. Flora: I never said that. Bloom: Just explain. Flora: Um will… Hit it! (Flora is giggling at the memory but Wishes those days would come back then the girls smile and then how will I know Whitney Houston comes on.) Stella: Um wow.. Layla: You should just tell him how you feel. Flora: Umm okay I have to get going to the errr grocery bye. Tecna: Bye Flora we know your meeting with Helia. Flora: Bye. Narrator: Later that night. (Flora comes in spinning.) Stella: So what happened. Flora: he kissed me! Layla: Details? Flora: Well let me sing it for you ( this kiss comes on while Flora prances around song ends.) Bloom: Sound like you Really like each other. Flora: Yup goodnight. Everyone: Night Flora. (film ends.) Flora: well girls I do miss those days but I better be going off to bed. (flora exits.) Tecna: I hope the guys are doing okay with Helia.


End file.
